The Amazing Race: MCSM Style
by MiekoHiroshima
Summary: What happens when you take ten teams, a host, some clues, and race them around the world? You get a winner, of course! In this version of the Amazing Race, Otto is the host and the team members are from Minecraft: Story Mode! (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me, Dynamite, with another story for you! This one will have a long wait between updates (3-4 weeks, about) because I have to research so much for each chapter.

Anyway, have you ever watched the Amazing Race? It's one of my favorite TV series. My family and I started watching old seasons on Amazon Prime.

Here are the teams and their descriptions:

 **Hadrian and Mevia - friends and colleagues**

 **Aiden and Jesse - sworn enemies (don't ask why they're paired together, you'll understand later)**

 **Lukas and Petra - friends and ONLY friends**

 **Isa and Cassie Rose - friends (because they can be)**

 **Magnus and Axel - rogues and griefers**

 **Maya and Gill - Blaze Rods (Aiden was especially mad that they left him out)**

 **Harper and Ivor - fellow adventurers**

 **Nell and Em - past teammates from The Games**

 **Ellegaard and Olivia - redstone engineers**

 **Soren and Gabriel - members of the Old Order of the Stone**

 **Otto - special guest host**

That's all. No objections to the teams and stuff? Good.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm standing on the bank of Fort Sumter, where the first shot of the Civil War was fired. This has become a symbolic place in the United States of America. Besides signaling the beginning of the bloodiest war in U.S. history, this will be the starting point in a race around the world for a million dollars. I'm Otto, your special guest host for this season of the Amazing Race." The camera panned away from Otto and focused on ten cars, each carrying one of the teams.

"The ten teams are being transported via car, and are currently making their way here." The vehicles drove closer, and when all the cars had arrived, Otto introduced each team. "Teams consist of two members and only two members. Here they are." Pre-recorded videos, each about five to ten seconds long came on, in which the competitors were introduced.

First were Maya and Gill. "Blaze Rods!" they cheered. They folded their arms and stood back-to-back.

Next appeared Lukas and Petra. They were mock fighting, Lukas with a bow and Petra with an enchanted golden sword. They paused for a second, and shouted, "Team Luktra!"

Jesse and Aiden had a slightly . . . interesting clip. For a full five seconds, they appeared to be shouting at each other, trying to work out their skit. It was an intro gone wrong.

After that, Magnus and Axel were seen laying TNT around an oak tree and exploding it. Typical griefers.

Cassie Rose and Isa were shown fighting a horde of zombies. Isa was using her kung fu (or whatever they were) skills, and Cassie had an axe in each hand, brutally murdering each mob. When they had finished, they shouted, "Team IsaRose!"

Then the screen switched to Nell and Em. They were standing on the pedestal from the Games, cheering as everyone gathered below, shouting their names.

Then came Gabriel and Soren. The two friends were in the temple, fiddling with the map and amulet. After Soren placed the trinket so that the light would shine and catch the glass correctly, Gabriel pointed to a place on the map where Magnus supposedly resided.

Ivor could be seen standing in Harper's lab, waiting for her to arrive. When she walked in, he handed her a rose, which she shyly accepted. (Harry got married . . . so . . . Ivor and Harper were now a "thing".)

Ellegaard and Olivia were rushing around in an outside location, placing and re-placing redstone dust. After a time, it lit up, powering a flying machine that they jumped into and flew it straight up. They waved and shouted back to the ground.

Finally, Hadrian and Mevia were featured on a balcony overlooking the Games's Walls arena. They stood, glancing downward, until they faced the camera, Mevia taking out two enchanted diamond axes, and Hadrian pulling a sword and shield from his inventory.

After all the teams were introduced, Otto's voice played over as a picture of the world came on the screen: "This is the Amazing Race."


	3. Chapter 3

Before they departed to the first located, Otto was required to explain each of the rules to the contestants.

"First," he said, holding up a yellow and black envelope with the world ''clue'', "This is a clue envelope. You open it," he opened it, "Grab the paper inside," he grabbed the paper inside, "And read it," he explained. "For instance, this one might say ''Run to Ellegaard's house and grab a repeater, then show it to the man standing outside.'' Then he would hand you the next clue, and you would do what that clue says. Understand?"

Everyone nodded except Gill, who was confused and said, "Why are we going to Ellegaard's house? Sorry, I wasn't listening," which earned him a swatting from Maya.

Otto glared at him.

Continuing, the host said, "And these envelopes will either be handed to you or found in a clue box, like this one." He gestured to a black container resting on a pedestal with the trademark yellow and red striped flag hanging down.

"When I say go, you'll run to your packs, read the clue, and jump into the provided cars. What you do next is up to you." Various competitors nodded.

"Ready?" the Old Builder asked. The teams murmured assent.

Otto raised his hand in the air. "Have fun . . ."

"Travel safe . . ."

The teams prepared to sprint.

"GO!"

* * *

Hey guys! Just wanted to say that on the 21st, I'll be on vacation and WI-FI-less for a week. Just so you know. And one more thing: I promise that the chapters will get longer very soon!

That's all!

\- Mieko


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone sprinted toward their backpacks. Petra and Lukas reached theirs first. She ripped open the clue while he gathered the bags. "Travel to San Jose, Costa Rica. You may only travel through these three flights. You will not have to pay anything." (The different airlines and their departure times were listed further down.) "Find the Gran Hotel Costa Rica. Your next clue is waiting inside. $240 (U.S.) are provided for this leg of the race."

"Costa Rica!" exclaimed Lukas. "I visited there over the summer!"

"Well, come on! We gotta go to the airport!" Petra urged. They ran over to a car, put their backpacks in the trunk, and jumped in. Petra was at the wheel with the cameraman in the passenger seat, and Lukas sat behind her with the sound guy next to him.

"Oh crap," said Petra. "I can't drive stick shift! And we're still in America, anyway. What happened to normal cars?"

"Switch with me," offered Lukas. "I know how to drive stick."

They quickly switched seats, resulting with Lukas driving and Petra in the back seat. "Drive!" she yelled. "Isa and Cassie just passed us!"

Lukas floored it.

* * *

"I'll drive," said Jesse.

"No, I'm doing," responded Aiden.

"It's fine."

"No."

"Come on, man."

"I said, no."

"Please.

"For the love of Notch, NO!"

"Dude!"

"I SAID - oh, it's stick. You drive."

"I don't know how!"

"Well, I don't know how either, so you better hurry up and learn."

Jesse tried, but he just wasn't good at it. "Okay, uh, so pull this, push tha - OH CRAP!"

They started rolling backwards until the camera guy decided he didn't want to die and yanked the stick the other way.

"Ah."

This was going to be an interesting race.

* * *

"Um, Gill?" asked Maya nervously. "Where . . . where are you going?"

"The . . . airport?" Gill responded, unsure. He was driving. Maya was starting to regret not being at the wheel.

Then they passed a sign that said: "Port Aire, two miles."

Maya yelped. "Gill, this isn't the way to the airport. You're going towards Port Aire!"

"What the heck is a Port Aire?" asked Gill.

"Somewhere we are not supposed to be going. Turn around!"

"I lost the map!" panicked Gill.

"You're not supposed to have the map. You're driving!"

"I missed the exit!" Gill yelled.

"Oh Lord."

* * *

"Yes!" Nell and Em high-fived each other. They had secured seats on the first flight to San Jose. Besides themselves, Olivia and Ellegaard and Hadrian and Mevia got seats. Ivor and Harper arrived just minutes later, booking passage to Costa Rica through the next flight.

Soren and Gabriel, Petra and Lukas, Magnus and Axel, and Ivor and Harper snagged tickets for the second flight, leaving everyone else behind. When Aiden and Jesse found this out, they were furious. Mainly at each other. And that is why Jesse got a lecture on how to NOT drive stick from someone who didn't even know how himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, after a slight delay of thirty-five minutes, the first plane arrived at the Juan Santamaria International Airport. Ellegaard and Olivia were the first ones off when it landed. "Taxi!" yelled Olivia. She waved her arm frantically, and was rewarded with a cab speeding up.

Ellegaard ran up next to Olivia. _"Tenemos que ir al Gran Hotel. Y por favor date prisa! Es muy importante!_ ("We need to go to the Gran Hotel. And please hurry! It's very important!")

 _"No hay problema, voy muy rapido,"_ answered the cabbie. ("No problem, I go very fast.") The girls got in, and he sped off.

* * *

"Do you . . . speak-o English-o?" asked Hadrian. Their driver looked at them inquisitively. "No? Okay, well then, can you take us to the Gran Hotel?" Their driver blinked at them. Then he pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number that was presumably the Hotel, and handed it back to them.

"Yes? Hello?" answered Olivia, who was on the other end. Hadrian did not realize this.

"Um, yes, is this the Gran Hotel?" Hadrian said.

"Who is it?" whispered Ellegaard to her teammate. Olivia mouthed back, "It's Hadrian and Mevia! They think we're working at the Gran Hotel!"

To the phone, she answered, "Yes, this is the hotel. How can I help you?"

"Can you give us directions?"

Olivia giggled, then added,"No, I'm sorry, but they cost nine dollars each." And then she hung up.

Hadrian stared at the phone in his hand, which was now buzzing with the dial tone. "That was . . . quite interesting.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" yelled Cassie, frustrated. "Or my friend will karate chop your head off!" The people boarding the plane were taking forever. "Move!"

On the other side of the plane, Jesse asked, "Aiden, what'd you do with the backpacks?"

"I thought you had them!"

Jesse groaned in frustration. "Why did I even come on this race with YOU?"

"Because they said animals couldn't be team members!"

"Well, somehow I still ended up with one."

Then to make matters worse, the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Sorry folks, but the weather's turned bad, and we may be delayed for a few hours."

"Nooooooooooo!" yelled Cassie Rose, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hours?" repeated Maya, turning pale.

"And to top things off, an angry group of thunderclouds is heading our way."

"Of course," sighed Jesse. "Wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's this "Gran Hotel" place?" asked Em.

"Dunno," Nell shrugged unhelpfully.

"Hey, taxi! Taxi dude!" yelled Em at a passing taxi. "Can you — aw, dang it, he's got passengers." Upon further inspection, those people were none other than the infamous Soren and Gabriel. They waved mockingly at the girls from inside the cab. "Bye!" yelled Soren. "Have fun!"

Em scowled.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after scheduled arrival, the third plane landed. The last teams ran to baggage claim. Team IsaRose and Jesse and Aiden grabbed their backpacks almost immediately, causing Gill and Maya to panic.

"Where's my pack?!" exclaimed Gill. They waited frantically for five more minutes before Maya yelled, "Oh, screw your backpack! Come on."

"But..."

"I have the important stuff! You've just got your shoes and underwear and junk."

"I had the trail mix..."

"Well, I have carrots."

"Ugh, I hate vegetables."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!"

* * *

"Wait, stop. We're here," Petra told the cabbie. Well, techinacally she told Lukas, who translated her statement into Spanish.

They ran into the hotel's lobby, where a cluebox was waiting. Lukas peered inside and exclaimed joyfully, "We're the first ones here!" The two team members high-fived and tore open their clue.

"Take a taxi to the base of the Poas Voclano, then climb up. Your next clue is waiting for you."

* * *

"Yes? Take us there?" asked Ivor, who was still trying to get to the hotel. Unfortunately, neither he nor Harper knew any Spanish. They had to hope the driver knew what they wanted.

After ten minutes of driving down an abandoned highway, Ivor again asked nervously, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

The cabbie answered, "Uh, no."

Harper jumped. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh, no problem," answered the driver.


	7. Chapter 7

The current placements:

1\. Lukas and Petra

2\. Olivia and Ellegaard

3\. Em and Nell

4\. Soren and Gabriel

5\. Hadrian and Mevia

6\. Magnus and Axel

7\. Ivor and Harper

8\. Jesse and Aiden

9\. Gill and Maya

10\. Cassie Rose and Isa

* * *

"Here it is," said Isa tiredly. After leaving the starting line, it had taken eleven hours to reach the first clue box. They read the clue and took it back to to their driver, who, for once, knew where something was.

They had lost all hope of staying in the race when Cassie suddenly saw another taxi. "Wait, that's Gill and Maya! We're not that far behind!" The girls let out a scream, very excited (because otherwise Isa would never have done something that undignified). The cab driver looked annoyed, and almost seemed to go slower on purpose. But Team IsaRose didn't care.

* * *

Em and Nell's taxi reached the volcano just after Olivia and Ellie's and Team Luktra's. They ran up the slope to find their next clue. Ellegaard and Em crashed into each other and almost fell down, but apologized and caught up to their teammates. They opened the envelope and found their clue and a small flag, which they assumed to be the national flag of Costa Rica. "Drive back to the Gran Hotel Costa Rica," read Olivia. "Go to the receptionist and show her your flag, and she will hand you a key with your room number. This is where you will stay the night. At 7:00 AM the next morning, you will handed a clue by a bellboy and may continue the race. Before 7:00 AM; however, you are free to sight-see, mingle, and whatever else you would like."

"Back we go!" exclaimed Lukas. And so the teams left, jockeying for first place.

* * *

"Oh, we're last, we're last," muttered Ivor as he and Harper climbed up the path to the volcano. She opened the clue box and saw five envelopes sitting inside.

"Wait, no! There's more clues left! We're in fifth place!" Harper yelled, grabbing Ivor. They allowed time for a short celebratory dance. They looked absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

"Hey guys," greeted Axel. In the hotel lobby sat Team Luktra, the Old Builders, the redstonists, and the two Order members, all mingling. He and Magnus each plopped down in of the chairs next to Lukas and Petra. "You got here first?"

"Yeah, we had the best taxi driver. His name is Miguel," answered Petra.

Miguel waved at them from across the room. He was nice enough to stay with them the entire leg.

Plus, he had a GPS.

* * *

As Hadrian and Mevia sorted through their backpacks, they heard a knock on their hotel room door. It was Cassie and Isa.

"Come in!" Mevia yelled. The girls entered.

"Guys!" Cassie whispered. "We need to tell you something! Okay, so we were downstairs with the other teams, and we heard Em and Nell and Ivor and Harper talking about how to get you guys out. Of the race."

Mevia gasped. "How rude, aren't they, Hadrian? And so annoying."

"Yes, Mevia, they are very much so."

"Oh, well, we'll get them back, won't we," Mevia murmured. To the girls, she responded, "We appreciate you telling us." The girls nodded and left.

"We should make an alliance with them," mused Hadrian. "It would be quite rewarding, wouldn't it, Mevia?"

"Yes, Hadrian, yes indeed."

* * *

Before I go, I want you to know that I DO see your reviews, even though I don't respond to them. Usually, I pull up FFN as soon as I have a new chapter written, and I don't add anything to it after I log on. Maybe, if I have time, I might start replying to reviews later, though. I'll have more writing time — weirdly — once school starts again. There won't be nosy family members bothering me there. (I'm not joking.)

Bye guys!


	8. Chapter 8

"Lukas... come on, wake up... " Petra called softly, knocking on his bedroom door. "We need to get ready before our departure time."

"No... too early," murmured Lukas. He pulled the blankets over his head. "Go away."

"Lukas, it's 5:30 in the morning. It's time to start preparing." As she waited for a response, she heard him throw a pillow at the wall.

"If you don't get up, I'm gonna kick down the door and you'll have to deal with the front desk."

That got him up.

* * *

"Wha..?" Magnus and Axel were woken by a sharp series of knocks. Magnus sleepily opened the door. There stood the bellboy, clue in hand. The briefer stared blankly at him. "Uh, hey buddy... um... OH MY *bleeeeep* NOTCH AXEL IT'S TIME TO GO GET UP NOW HURRY UP!" Magnus grabbed the clue, slammed the door shut, and ran around madly, shoving things into the packs, and dragged Axel out of his bedroom. "Dude, GET UP!"

As the ran out of the hotel's front doors, they spotted all the other teams sitting on the sidewalk. "Wait!" shouted Axel. "Where are we even going?!"

"Read your clue, dummy!" yelled Em.

Oh.

* * *

The clue that everyone had received inside the hotel simply said, "Wait outside the hotel for the tour bus scheduled to arrive at 9:00 AM. You will ride it to a mystery destination." It was currently 7:42, so they had a while to wait. Axel and Magnus took the liberty to re-organize their backpacks while they sat.

Cassie and Isa were ecstatic that they had caught up to the pack, and were discussing what had happened the previous day. Ellegaard and Olivia wee seated next to them on the curb, and were listening and asking questions. It seemed as if they wanted to be allies, but Cassie and Isa were pointedly ignoring that fact.

"We were on the last flight," explained Isa, "And our first taxi driver had no idea where we wanted to go, so we had to get another one. The second one needed gasoline and took us to the gas station before we made it to the hotel. Then we let him go because we thought we had a challenge inside, and had to find another one to get us back to the hotel the second time."

"Just be glad that we all were required to stay here before leaving," Olivia said. Cassie nodded vigorously.

"So then," said Ellegaard to Cassie and Isa in an attempt to continue the conversation, "Before we left for the race, you guys didn't seem like much more than acquaintances. What happened?"

"Well," answered Cassie Rose, "When everyone started talking about how fun it would be to go on the Amazing Race, Isa and I decided to apply and see if we could get in. After we were accepted, we started talking more and doing stuff together, we realized that we had a bunch of the same hobbies and interests, believe it or not. Then we just... became friends!"

"Nice," Olivia commented.

Near the hotel doors sat Em and Nell. They had separated themselves from everyone else to discuss important matters. "Ivor and Harper said they want an alliance," Em reminded Nell.

"But dude, can we, like, totally trust them?" questioned Nell.

Em shrugged indifferently. "Your call."

Nell pondered the ever-present question that was on all of the other racers' minds: should they make an alliance this early in the race?


End file.
